


Tainted Snow

by FreedbyWings



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Time, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedbyWings/pseuds/FreedbyWings
Summary: What if Hiccup and Jack were in the same timeline where they lived in neighboring villages; And what if Hiccup just happens to be there on that fateful day...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could be a multi-chapter. Should I continue? Let me know. Kind of inspired by a Frostcup youtube video the feelsies where realsies.

Have you ever watched as someone's life flashed by their eyes? 

Have you ever wished you could rewind time? 

Realize how precious life is?

To have a lump in your throat everyday because you're hiding the worst secret possible. Hiding how much of a wimp you were - Because all you did was _run._

I thought it was cold enough - Never once did I imagine that the ice would crack.

It all happened so fast the sound of the splash, the scream of his sister. Did he struggle in the polar ice temperature water? Or did he simply die on impact?

I still see his sister around their village too, but she no longer smiles - She no longer even shows her nervous side - She shows no emotion. Pain is better than nothing isn't it? Even nervousness is better than nothing, right? 

Our villages neighbored one another so it wasn't uncommon that I would see other kids my age every once a while from our neighboring village. But why do I keep such a close eye on his sister? Is it because I feel responsible to? Because he's no longer here? So someone has to look out for her right? Even if she doesn't know me, I'll still watch from afar - And this time I will interfere if I absolutely need to.

And yet here I am, by myself at the scene of the crime once again.

Fists clenched, fingernails biting into my palms as I bite my lower lip and the wind blows the brown hair out of my face.  
What makes it worse is the crack is still there, which is even stranger - It's like he's still struggling to get out of that hole - Even though I know that's impossible it's been a year, yet it still haunts me.

The way they were simply slipping across the ice on that frozen lake that fateful day. He was simply horse playing with her - She was nervous and he reassured her everything was going to be fine and that they were "going to have some fun." I remember he tripped her with a branch, she seemed to loosen up then and laugh and that's when it happened - The previously cracked ice that had worried his sibling burst open and I heard the sploosh before the scream of his name from his sister;

**_"JACK!"_ **

It still echoed in my mind every time I thought of it. I remember reaching out my hand, noticing it was shaking as my breathing quickened. What could I do? I was scared, petrified in fact - Frozen in place and for a silent moment I hoped he would resurface. His head would bob through that hole and everything would be alright - But I knew the end result and I couldn't stay any longer to face it. 

I walked away.

I walked away. I still regret it to this day. Why had I been such a pathetic wimp? Why hadn't I ran over and helped? He had to have struggled right? He wouldn't leave his sister behind without a fight - But temperatures that cold... He could have died on impact. Why did I have to theorize everything? 

My heart would tell me one thing and my brain would contradict and say another.

The odd thing was the whistle in the wind today. It was windy, this was true enough, but the howl of it was quite loud today. Logic would state that, yes, whistles of wind can be loud when the wind is torrential enough but... This was different. It was like... Someone was actually whistling and maybe even... Whispering?

Then there was this odd laughter... Like children laughing as I looked around me while I walked, my hands hugging at my arms while I looked around, but what I only confirmed was what I knew - Which was that I was alone out here. 

_"Hey...! Wait! Please! Anyone! Why can't you see me?! Why can't you-"_

There was heavy breathing, the voice was so faint I could hardly make out the words only the odd ones here and there.

_"No.. I'm-... I can't be! I refuse to believe-!"_

And that's when I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't walk anymore and I knew I was pale before but my skin had to be matching the snow by now as there he was in front of me - His brown cape, though now frozen covered in frost. His hair was brown but... Slowly ever so slowly it was turning white and oddly enough he had that same branch from that same day.

"Jack...?" I heard myself vocalize as if the mirage was real.

"Wait- You can.. See me?" He looked at me in disbelief and I could only nod. 

Well Hiccup, _what now?_


End file.
